Speakless
by hoshinoxxsai
Summary: Drabble. /Kata-kata cinta memang jarang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Karena lelaki itu tak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya secara verbal. Dan dari sanalah Sakura mencoba memahami kekasihnya, lelaki yang lebih senang mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat perangainya, lewat bahasa tubuhnya. SasuSaku AU.


_Speakless_

.

_hoshinoxxsai's Present_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

_**SasuSaku**_ _FanFiction_

_._

_(Standard Warning Applied)_

* * *

...

Dentingan tuts piano menggema. Melantunkan berbaris nada yang menentramkan jiwa. Tangan lentiknya bermain dengan lincah—dengan kelopak mata yang juga terpejam. Bukan sebuah musik klasik yang dimainkannya. Hanya sebuah aransemen lagu yang ia ciptakan di tengan kesendiriannya menunggu sang belahan jiwa.

Pita suaranya bergetar, membawa keluar suara merdu yang berdendang.

Perasaan yang campur aduk tersemat ke dalam alunan nada. Menghantarkan friksi yang menggetarkan relung jiwa.

Wanita itu mengatupkan mulutnya ketika mendengar suara pintu apartemennya dibuka. Disertai dengan tangan yang berhenti menari secara perlahan.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, membebaskan jade yang sempat terpenjarakan. Kepalanya ditolehkan sebentar, demi mendapatkan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Apartemen yang mereka tempati sebenarnya tidak begitu hening. Kadang alunan lagu baik yang diputar maupun yang dimainkan secara live terdengar meski sayup-sayup oleh para tetangga.

Tak pernah ada teriakan caci maki yang terdengar. Tak pernah ada perselisihan yang sampai masuk ke telinga orang. Karena pada dasarnya dua penghuni rumah ini pun tak pernah banyak mengeluarkan kata.

Sosok raven yang sedang melonggarkan dasinya menatap si wanita berambut permen karet di hadapannya.

Tak ada ucapan '_aku pulang'_ dan '_selamat datang kembali'_ yang dilontarkan keduanya. Hanya senyum tipis yang dikembangkan oleh si wanita merah muda setelah mempertemukan iris jadenya dengan hitam sekelam malam milik sang raven.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam, Sasuke_-kun_?" _to the point._

"Hn," balas si raven pelan.

"Kalau Sasuke_-kun_ mau mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air panasnya," ucapnya kemudian, lantas mengambil tas kerja yang sebelumnya dibawa Sasuke ke kamar mereka.

Tak pernah ada interaksi panjang yang tercipta diantara mereka. Seolah keputusan untuk tinggal seatap adalah kesalahan salah satunya. Namun, kata seolah itu hanya sebuah pengandaian.

Mereka menikmatinya. Menikmati kehidupan yang mereka jalani saat ini.

.

Opini orang berbeda-beda. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman si wanita merah muda tentang sudut pandang hubungan dua orang yang tinggal bersama. Mereka sering sekali berkata salut padanya, sekaligus kasihan karena ia masih saja mau tinggal bersama lelaki macam si bungsu Uchiha—yang arogan, yang sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya, yang dingin, yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Dan ia hanya tersenyum—Sakura Haruno hanya tersenyum dan berkata kalau ia sangat mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Tapi, mengapa kau menjadi berubah _forehead_? Kau menjadi lebih pendiam semenjak kau tinggal dengan Sasuke. Memangnya kau bahagia?" _Ia ingat komentar itu. Komentar yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabat baiknya, Ino, di sebuah kafe yang sering dikunjunginya. Komentar yang tak sepenuhnya benar.

Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu memusingkan apakah ia bahagia atau tidak.

Sebuah kebahagiaan itu relatif ukurannya. Tak bisa dihitung dan ditimbang kadarnya. Dan ia sendiri tak tahu apakah ia merasa bahagia atau sebaliknya.

Yang sama relatifnya dengan cinta.

Cintanya pada Sasuke yang ia kira lebih besar daripada gunung tertinggi di dunia, yang lebih luas dari tujuh samudra yang digabungkan menjadi satu, ternyata belum apa-apanya.

Dan ia juga tertegun atas penuturan Ino yang mengatakan kalau ia berubah—meskipun hanya sedikit.

"_Cinta itu bisa merubah seseorang," _adalah jawaban yang diajukannya pada sahabatnya kala itu. "_Dan cinta juga mengajariku banyak hal." _

Cinta memang mengajarinya banyak hal. Mengajarkannya untuk memahami orang yang kita cintai melebihi pemahaman mereka terhadap diri sendiri. Mengajarkannya untuk saling melengkapi. Dan cinta juga mengajarkannya untuk saling berbagi dalam berbagai macam kondisi.

"_Setidaknya, aku bersyukur bisa tinggal satu atap bersama Sasuke,"_ tambahnya waktu itu. Ya, ia sangat bersyukur, karena dengan ia yang tinggal bersama orang yang dicintainya, ia bisa lebih mengenalnya, lebih memahaminya.

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas ranjang dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan _bed cover_ sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Meskipun ia berusaha memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur, tak urung dirinya kembali terjaga.

Pintu kamar mandi di ruangan itu lantas terbuka. Sasuke yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dengan cepar berjalan ke arah masih menggosok handuk putihnya pada rambutnya untuk menyerap tetes likuid yang terus berjatuhan ketika ia selesai berpakaian.

Oniksnya melirik punggung Sakura yang membelakanginya. _Mungkin ia sudah tertidur_, pikirnya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut tatkala Sasuke menarik ujung _bed cover_ yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Dan semakin besar keterkejutannya ketika Sasuke meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mendekapnya begitu erat.

Aroma shampo Sasuke sangat menusuk indra penciumannya. Tetapi, ia menyukainya. Seperti saat Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggangnya. Merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan sebelum terbuai ke alam mimpi.

"_Oyasumi,_ Sasuke_-kun_," lirihnya pelan—sangat pelan.

.

Kata-kata cinta memang jarang terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Karena lelaki itu tak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya secara verbal. Dan dari sanalah Sakura mencoba memahami kekasihnya, lelaki yang lebih senang mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat perangainya, lewat bahasa tubuhnya.

Dan rengkuhan hangat yang begitu erat ini adalah bukti kerinduannya yang tak mampu diucapkannya ketika mereka bertemu di depan pintu masuk apartemennya. Apartemen mereka. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

_-owari-_

_..._

* * *

xxsai's Note : Drabble hancur dan masih tetap maksa buat publish. Tapi, mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur ya ^^;.

Ngomong-ngomong ini fic SS pertama saya loh. Biasanya kan saya maunya bikin crack!pair, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi pengen bikin SS, dan ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga (meskipun bahasa yang mengalir malah terlihat aneh di mata saya #dor).

Dan seperti biasa, apresiasi readers dalam bentuk review (comment/concrit) akan sangat saya hargai.

.

Matta na~

-**hoshi.**


End file.
